A Cold Winter
by FurubaProject6
Summary: A oneshot! She thought that she couldn't be alone anymore, she thought that she had found someone. But the truth is... that they never told each other how they felt about one another. But Christmas is tomorrow, and they have the perfect gift in mind.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Furuba, but the FurubaProject6 owns this fanfic.

**Author of story:** Sakuya

**A Cold Winter**

**I Love You...**

* * *

**(Tohru's POV)**

I sat there reading my book when a Yuki called for me.

"Miss Honda!" he said politely as always.

I looked away from my gardening book, and looked up at Yuki. "Yes Yuki," I said, smiling.

"Would you like to go to the secret base today? I think that the strawberries are ready to pick."

"Oh- Sure, I'd love to!" I clasp my hands together, and smiled wider...if that was possible.

Yuki chuckled, "Well then, would it be okay if I walk you to class as well, Miss Honda?"

I blush slightly, it wasn't noticeable...i don't think. "Sure Yuki," I seem rather confident today... I wonder why.

* * *

**After School**

"Yuki!" I called, as i ran over to him.

"Oh- hi Miss Honda, are you ready to go?"

I smiled and nodded; Yuki can be so polite. Why am I suddenly realizing this? I mentally gasped. Could i be that i might have feeling for Yuki? I blushed so hard, that Yuki noticed this.

"Are you all right Miss Honda, do you have a fever?" he asked concernedly.

"Oh- no i'm all right, um... I should be the one worried about you though, about your bronchiole tubes, and..." he cut me off.

"I'm fine Miss Honda, but if you really do have a fever; then, you shouldn't push it," He lifted his hand to feel my head, "Hmmm... You do seem a little warm, maybe you should go inside."

"Um...err... No, I'm fine, like I said, You don't have to worry about me!" I rolled up my sleeve and flexed my "muscle" with a stern, confident look on my face. I guess i was trying to tell him that i was fine.

"Okay Miss Honda, but please do tell me whether you don't feel good..." he smiled, "I wouldn't want you to get sick, that's the very last thing i would want."

I smiled back, "Really Yuki, you're too polite, you got to be a little selfish sometimes, I mean I'll like you no matter what. So, it's okay... you can be selfish once in awhile..."

He started blushing, i could tell. "Miss Honda..."

"Yes Yuki?"

"I...I..."

"It's getting cold out, you two should really come in," Shigure said in his own concerned, mature way.

Why couldn't Shigure tell us this later? Yuki, what were you going to say?

**(Yuki's POV)**

Damn you Shigure. I was going to tell Tohru... that I loved her...

I started walking side by side with Tohru, i wish we could stay like this forever. But, it was silent...and awkward.

It has been two years since Tohru found out our curse, and it wasn't too long after that i had started to like her as more than just a friend. Tohru gave all of the Sohma's comforting phrases, speeches, wise words...whatever you want to call them. Before long, we were at Shigure's house, covered in blankets.

It was winter, and it had begun to snow. WE haven't eaten dinner yet, but we just came back from school... so, i don't expect to. It was cold and chilly, and the blankets weren't enough. Tohru, herself, was freezing... I could see her shivering. So, i decided to give her my blanket.

I stood up and she looked at me, with a puzzled look on her face. I walked over to her, and draped the blanket over her, and she blushed. I could only smile at her cutely, for i was not ready to say anything to her yet... I figure I would tell her when the time was right.

She smiled back and whispered an, "arigato, Yuki..."

"If you need me Miss Honda, I'll be in my room."

She smiled and nodded once again, and gazed at the fire. I watched her silently, i could see the lonely-ness in her eyes, and it pained me to see them. But i turned away, and tried so hard to get that vision out of my mind. My hands clenched, and i walked upstairs with my eyes shut tight. It was hard...trying to forget that image.

But, i soon forgot what was happening at all, when i ran into Kyo. "Watch it you damn rat,"

"Uh-Kyo, i'm sorry..."

"What?" i could tell he was stunned.

"Hey Yuki, are you all right?"

"What, just a lot on my mind, good bye" I continued to walk upstairs, but right when i passed him, i muttered, "Stupid cat."

I think he got mad, because he started shouting at me. But, i could hear a single word, because i was collecting my thoughts.

**(Kyo's POV**)

Damn, what's with that damn rat? I wonder what's going on. I walked past a calendar and glanced at it, Christmas would be here soon. I wonder what Tohru would want...wait, but if i get her something i have to get something for everyone else? Damn it all!

Oh- wait, i can't forget Kagura either. I wonder what she wants too...

**(Tohru's POV)**

It's almost Christmas, and don't know what to get anyone. I guess i could go for chocolate...no, that wouldn't work.

DING DING DING

I glanced at the clock...Oh-No! I have to make dinner, i was to go to work, i have to shower. Oh-no! I scrambled to my feet, and frantically ran around. I scribbled something on a piece of paper and taped it to the fridge, then I went to work. I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late!

**(Kyo's POV)**

I went to the fridge to get a carton of milk, but instead I saw a not on the fridge. It read:

_I'm going to work, and then I'm going shopping for groceries. _

_I'll make dinner when i come back, unless you want to go out._

_If you need anything call my work. _

_I'll be back around 7._

_Tohru_

* * *

"I'm back!" Tohru said, when she came through the door.

I glanced at the door, "Welcome back. I took the liberty to make dinner for us, since you always do...I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, but you didn't have to go though all that trouble!"

"What are you talking about, this is only one dinner, you make dinner for us every night!" i yelled.

"Kyo..." she looked blank and confused.

"I'm sorry..."

"No it's okay, you're right. But...Kyo?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you!"

I looked at her and she just smiled back at me. I sighed.

* * *

**(Yuki's POV)**

Days passed by quickly, and Christmas was just tomorrow. I had my present for Tohru already, but I thought i should giver her her first part of the present first.

Tohru was setting the table when i found her. "Miss Honda?"

She looked at me brightly, "Yes Yuki?"

"May I speak to you privately?"

"Sure!" she said joyously.

We went to a quiet room, where nobody went. "Um...I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Tohru?"

"Yea..." she said slowly... like she was processing the fact i called her Tohru.

"Tohru...I...I...I...I LOVE YOU!"

**FINISHED!**

-The End

-I hope you enjoyed it

-Please review!


End file.
